Just Another High School Story But Wait!
by Goddess Athena In Disguise
Summary: Yes, this is AU, no demigods, but wait! Why is Percy the new kid? And why in Hades is Annabeth wearing makeup! Read to find out! T just to be safe. INDEFINITE HIATUS


**Hey guys! –dodges a computer- This story was originally called 'The High School Drama', but I deleted that one and am rewriting it, and it's going to be way different, so be prepared for a surprise! I promise that I will update my other stories soon. Actually quite a few surprises, so R&R! Please don't kill me for deleting that one…**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle-aged man who owns PJO? No, right? So quit bothering me!**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth's POV<em>

"Annabeth! Wake up, you have one and a half hours before you have to leave for school!"

"Coming Mom!" I yawned and sat up. I know what you're probably thinking, _Why wake up so early?_ Actually my mom knows that I take ages to get ready, so she wakes me up early. Besides, I have a routine: coffee on the balcony, a jog in the park, get ready, pick up Thalia, go to school, etc. etc. So that's exactly what I did.

I slipped on my fluffy bunny slippers and matching bathrobe and shuffled outside where my mom was already sitting and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Ma," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey honey, it's the first day of junior year, you excited?" I rolled my eyes. My mom talks about stuff like this as if I'm six. But she's really cool when it comes to guys and all that.

She's Athena, a really famous architect and she owns the world's largest construction company. That's why we (my mom, dad, younger twin brothers, and me) live in a huge mansion on a beach. There are other mansions on the beach too; my best friend Thalia Grace lives right next to me, with her movie star mom, her famous meteorologist dad and her brother. My other best friend Piper McLean lives in the house next to her, with her mom Aphrodite, who's a really famous fashion designer, and her sister Silena. There is actually a row of mansions, each belonging to some super-famous person.

I looked out onto the shining sea before us, and thought, _Does it get any better?_ I go to an awesome private school, I have good friends, I'm pretty smart, and I'm one of the most popular kids at school, too. But I felt like I was missing something, something important… I'll think about that later. Right now I need to go for a jog. I don't maintain my slim form by magic, however much I wished I could!

When I came back from the jog, I immediately went to my bathroom. I made sure to use the new strawberry bath kit my mom had gotten me this summer. After the shower, I blow-dried my hair and combed it out, and tried to decide what to wear. It wasn't a dilemma most days, but I wanted to look good today (first day of school). I finally decided on a fitted dark blue V-neck t-shirt, faded jean shorts, knee-high brown boots and my favorite Yankees cap. I combed my silky hair into a ponytail; a few curly strands fell out, framing my face. I did my makeup, keeping it light, because I didn't like it much and it was warm today. Once I was done getting ready, I picked out my new backpack and dumped all my books, my laptop plus my gym clothes in it. I slipped my phone into my pocket; we were allowed to carry them but we had to keep them on silent.

I went downstairs and sipped my orange juice, while reading the newspaper. There wasn't anything interesting in it. I made myself a PB&J sandwich and ate it in peace while my mom listened to the radio. She would hum along occasionally with the song on it, and so would I. I glanced at the clock and saw that I had half an hour before school started at 9:00, so I kissed my mother goodbye and got in my car, a silver convertible. I lowered the top and drove off to Thalia's place. She was wearing a graphic tee, short shorts, converse and had short, black spiky hair; she's totally punk.

On the way there, Thalia told me whatever was new because I had missed out on all the gossip during my trip to Europe; not much was new except that there were two new families in town. They were each staying in two mansions and they were going to our school, but that's all she knew. I wondered whose sons they could be. Hermes, maybe, owner of USPS, or Hephaestus, inventor of most of today's technology. We pulled into the parking lot. I noticed that there were only two dozen or so cars in the place. We were early. Piper's car was there, too.

We went inside the building, pretending to be waltzing into there. Our secretary, Mrs. Hodgins, laughed at our antics.

"It's good to see you too, girls," she said cheerfully. "You're early today, what a change."

"Yes, ma'am," we chorused, then collapsed into giggles. Why I'm laughing so much at such a lame joke, I'm not sure.

She tutted kindly. "Here are your schedules, Annabeth and Thalia," she said, handing us our schedules and locker combinations, and a map of the school we didn't need but kept anyway. I was delighted to see that we had five of our classes together.

We made our way to our lockers, which I was pleased to see were together, and Piper's was next to ours as well, which was obvious, because who else in a tank top and skirt would smooch with Jason like that behind her locker?

We sneaked to her locker and cleared our throats loudly. Piper jumped, huffed when she saw it was us and straightened her shoulder hair while we collapsed into giggles for the second time this morning.

"Here, Pipes," I offered her a comb. She took it gratefully and glared at Thalia, who was still holding in her giggles.

"Good to see you guys," she said cheerfully nevertheless.

Great to see you too, Piper," I said. "Have you seen the new guys yet? They're going to attend our school."

Piper shook her head. "Sorry guys, but I haven't seen them. My sis told me that they just moved yesterday. Apparently, her boyfriend, Beckendorf, knows then from some camp. Still no luck on what they look like."

"Somebody's eager to meet the new hotties," Thalia smirked knowingly, bumping me with her shoulder. I glared at her, but I knew she was right.

By then, almost everybody was here, and it was about ten minutes until class started. I got out my binder and turned my phone on silent, and then I noticed that the hall had gone very quiet. I automatically turned towards the door and my jaw almost dropped.

The two hottest guys in the world had just walked in.

One of them had tanned skin, deep, sea green eyes and jet-black hair that almost fell in his eyes, and was wearing a blue t-shirt the exact same color as mine, shorts and sneakers. I vaguely noticed that the other guy was emo-looking. I was too busy trying to keep my mouth closed and not drool.

"Oh my god, those guys are hot," I heard Thalia say.

I snapped out of my reverie and scolded myself. _You, of all people, should know to stay away from guys after what happened with Luke! _That really took away my dreaminess. I noticed that the guys had gotten their schedules and were looking really self-conscious because everybody was whispering. I nudged Thalia and dragged her along to them.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, in junior year and welcome to Goode High," I said, giving them a friendly smile. They relaxed, and the green-eyed one stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, and I'm in junior year too. Nice to meet you Annabeth," he said. I smiled wider and shook his hand. I turned to the other guy.

"And you are…?"

"Nico di Angelo," he said, smiling apologetically. Thalia and I shook his hand, too.

"So what homeroom do you guys have?" I queried. It turned out that all four of us had the same homeroom teacher, Mr. Reyman. Percy and I had four classes together, Thalia and Nico had four classes together, and there were two classs which all four of us had together.

I decided that this was just way too awkward.

"Do you want a tour of our school?" I asked. Percy opened his mouth to reply when the bell rang, signaling that we had only five minutes to get to class.

"You know what, never mind," Thalia jumped in quickly. "You should just put your stuff in your lockers and go to your classes. We'll see you there."

"Thanks, Annabeth," Percy said to me, and suddenly added with a cocky smile, "You have a nice ass." Then both of them ran off.

I just stood there with my mouth wide open and my cheeks rapidly coloring. "Jerk!" I said to no one in particular, and stomped my foot and went to class, Thalia laughing behind me.

"Come on Annabeth," she said, catching up to me, "he's a cute guy and after that comment," I gave her a death glare, "he obviously likes you. Maybe you should give him a chance…"

"No, Thals," I said defiantly, "you know that I haven't trusted anybody since Luke, and I definitely won't trust a jerk like that!" I sighed dramatically and thought, _I'm going to have migraines much more often now. And thoughts about those sea green eyes and hot body… Shut up! _I scolded my girly side. _I will NOT fall for that jerk._

And with that I marched off to my class and just as I turned the handle, I realized that **he** was going to be there. And luck would have it, the only free seat was next to my nemesis Rachel or next to him. I made my way towards her, but Thalia zoomed past me and bagged that seat. If looks could kill, my best friend would be dead right now. I dropped into the seat next to Percy and sighed.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I'd hate to beg for reviews, since your reading my story is pretty good, but I really want you guys to tell me what you think. I'll post the other part of this chapter later, don't mistake it for chapter 2! Cookies if you review! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) <strong>

**-Goddess Athena In Disguise**


End file.
